


Warmth Is...

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angelic Love, Angels, Collars, Cuddles, D/s, Divine Light, Divine Love, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Poetry, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, Teasing, Tickling, Wax Play, Wing sex, Wingfic, Wings, advent calendar fic, angelic fire, divine fire, energy, feathers - Freeform, heat - Freeform, kinky poetry, obscenity, ropes, warmth, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 7: WarmthAlex is an angel. Alex is a fucking angel. Greg still didn’t really believe it, except there was just so much fire and warmth and love in his life now that wasn’t there before, and Alex adores being the shining light in the dark for him whenever he needs it. Also, the sex is just fucking amazingly incredibly literally indescribably hot. Jesus Christ, it’s so hot. Cold just doesn’t exist when Alex is around.





	Warmth Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Send Me An Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878675) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> Oh, right, _now_ I can write yesterday’s story, thank you very much, Muses. I _swear_ these fuckers have a fucking _plan_ for these prompts. -_- 
> 
> I have nfi where this AU came from except that line in ‘My Lover’s Box’ by Garbage, ‘Send me an angel to love’, and idk the more I thought about it, the more it made sense that a lot of what Alex does is a lot like what angels do in terms of being messengers and such. And idk idk I just kinda ran with it and made a manip and here we are. I don't think Greg's a demon in this though, just a shadow being, a ghostly giant, mostly benign, I think. But I think anyone would look shadowy when drenched in angelic light, so idk idk. Just write this off as one of the many weird AUs I bring to my fandoms and skip it if you're not into it.
> 
> Also a lot of my angel lore is riffing off that one time I did [a bunch of Jewish Archangel fics for an obscure band rpf thingo](https://archiveofourown.org/series/35116) and, well. I’ve been at work all fkn day and had no time to do any research so ‘angels are fire and burning and flames and have powerful voices and are also submissive and obedient (and therefore frequently kinky)’ is the best lore you’re getting tonight.

Warmth is Your arms on a cold winter’s night  
Snuggled up with my Master, You are my comfort  
You hold me so close, I love Your sweet cuddles  
Lying here in the dark, You are my support  
  
Warmth is the light that shines from your heart  
I’ve never been with anyone whose love is so pure  
You said you had fallen right into my arms  
An angel from Heaven, how can I be so sure?  
  
Warmth is the feel of Your hands on my body  
Your fingers moving gently across my skin  
The heat from Your body lying next to mine  
The warmth of Your kiss lets me in  
  
Warmth is the touch of your delicate hands  
There is fire in your touch, you say that it’s God  
That angels are made of such sacred fire  
Burning and flaming all over the world  
  
Warmth is the fire that burns in Your heart  
Your passion, Your love, enflames me so much  
It’s the closest feeling to Heaven I’ve found  
Here on earth where I yearn to touch  
  
Warmth is your subtle presence in my life  
That small edge off the chill that encroaches  
A light in the dark, a kiss when I’m alone  
A small touch on my hand when I need it most  
  
Warmth is Your kiss, so full of sweet desire  
The way that You love me, I bow at Your feet  
I wear Your collar, You love my obedience  
You love commanding an angel to be obscene  
  
Warmth is your mouth teasing me with such delights  
Your tongue making trails across my skin  
The heat as you take me into your mouth  
You hold me so close, devouring me whole  
  
Warmth is the burn of hot wax being dripped  
Little spots of pain, and the heat is so nice  
As You paint me as canvas, my body as art  
With my ropes holding me still just for You  
  
Warmth is the light shining from your wings  
You say I can’t see them, but I know they exist  
I can feel them touch me, the most delicate thing  
It renders me speechless when they brush my skin  
  
Warmth is the way You push me down flat  
You hold me down, and Your body’s so hot  
Your heat fills me up, I surrender to You  
As You bind me, whip me, corrupt my soul  
  
Warmth is the way you whisper praise to me, darling  
Your voice, Alex, it shimmers with some kind of power  
I shiver when you speak, it sinks deep in my bones  
And your chanting, oh God, filled with so much desire  
  
Warmth is the way You still hold me so close  
Even though I’m an angel, even though you’re a ghost  
Light and dark together, shadows and light combine  
You love me anyway, and that matters the most  
  
Warmth is the feeling of wings wrapped around me  
It’s the warmest blanket of feathers I’ve known  
It feels so much like a shield made of iron  
I always feel so safe when your feathers surround  
  
Warmth is Your kiss when You desperately want me  
When You push me down, I delight in Your force  
You command me to be still, You prepare me just right  
You fuck me so roughshod, You make me hoarse  
  
Warmth is your body, how well you surrender!  
Your tightness, your heat, you bring me such joy  
It’s just so electric, your body is all aflame  
Your pleasure is ecstatic, I think I touch God  
  
Warmth is the way You fill me up deep inside  
Your warm breath on my skin, Your voice in my ear  
Hold me tight in Your arms as You take what You need  
Shout out Your pleasure, Master, for all the world to hear  
  
Warmth is the energy we create when we fuck  
You make me so hot, I’m so energised by you  
The feel of your wings brushing over my skin  
And the prayers that you whisper are magic too  
  
Warmth is the love between You and I  
Warmth is the love an angel gives to me  
Warmth is the love I can find in a shadow  
Warmth is the love no one else can see

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Sanctus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055047) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
